


O & C but never D

by RozeAlin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Mycroft-centric, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozeAlin/pseuds/RozeAlin
Summary: У Майкрофта нет ОКР. У него лишь обцессии и компульсии. Не болезнь.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [O & C but never D](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475356) by [mycrofic (iceprinceofbelair)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceofbelair/pseuds/mycrofic). 



> переведено специально для Зимней Фандомной Битвы, команда WTF Holmes Family 2017.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Майкрофт Холмс всегда был рациональным человеком. Он построил свой мир на ответственности и холодной голове, а также на контроле и отличных манерах. Но у Майкрофта, как и всех людей на Земле, был один секрет, которым всегда попрекал его Шерлок.

Он одержим и навязчив, но у него нет ОКР. Это болезнь, которой он не позволит себя сдерживать. Всё это останется лишь одной из его странностей, не более. У Британского Правительства не может быть тревожных состояний, и Майкрофт намерен придерживаться этого.

***

_— Мамуля! — закричал Шерлок, застав Майкрофта врасплох. Он задержал дыхание и постарался остановиться. С одной стороны он понимал, что свет выключен. Но с другой стороны, он просто не мог себя заставить не включать его снова и снова, чтобы не увидеть разницу. — Мамуля! Майкрофт снова ведет себя странно!_

_Майкрофт сглотнул, стараясь сдержать слезы. Мамуля расстроится, ведь он сказал ей, что он в порядке. Шерлок, как всегда, всё испортил._

_Когда Мамуля появилась в дверях, Шерлок схватился за её руку._

_— Смотри! — он осуждающе хмыкнул. — Он не может остановиться. Он сломает его._

_Майкрофт помотал головой и, не переводя взгляда, досчитал до тринадцати, а потом начал заново. Он, конечно же, не хотел сломать его. Он всего лишь пытался уберечь Шерлока от пожара. Но вряд ли обычный пятилетний ребенок поймет это, а уж тем более пятилетний Шерлок, который не знал никаких чувств, кроме скуки и раздражения. Мамуля медленно сделала шаг вперед, разжав руку Шерлока, и присела около него._

_— Дорогой? — ласково спросила она. Сперва она хотела обнять его, но остановилась, вспомнив, как он всегда просит не трогать его. Майкрофт знал, что это каждый раз причиняет ей боль, но не мог ничего поделать. — Детка, остановись, ради меня, хорошо?_

_Майкрофт помотал головой, сосредоточившись на выключателе. Еще один раз. Он чувствовал это. На мгновенье он перестал слушать её и повторял про себя — как всегда пропустив шесть. Десять. Одиннадцать. Двенадцать._

_— Тринадцать. — выдохнул Майкрофт и привалился к стене. Мамуля смотрела на него с грустью в глазах. Он не мог себя заставить посмотреть на нее._

_Шерлока отправили в его комнату, а Мамуля и Майкрофт долго разговаривали, что в конце концов привело к слезам и отчаянным попыткам мальчика убедить маму, что он делал это ради них, что не может потерять дорогих ему людей. Она поцеловала его в макушку и заверила, что понимает. Но Майкрофт не был наивным ребенком, он понимал, что она не понимает сейчас, да и никогда не поймет._

***

Майкрофт ненавидел, когда он не мог всё контролировать, но каждый раз становилось всё хуже и хуже. Тревожное состояние всегда возвращалось с новой силой. Это не было выходом из ситуации, но перекладывание ручек и папок с бумагами приносило ему временное удовлетворение. Когда тревога уходила, он вздыхал и мог уснуть без мыслей о том, что с Шерлоком может случиться беда.

На часах было четыре утра, когда Майкрофт открыл глаза, вскочил с кровати и побежал на кухню, ожидая увидеть ее полностью объятой пламенем. Увидев, что все хорошо, он потер переносицу, чувствуя напряжение и усталость. Мир кружился вокруг него так быстро, что ему стало плохо и он ждал, когда же всё прекратится.

Он вернулся в кровать и повторял одну и ту же фразу. Снова и снова. 

«Я запер дверь. Я запер дверь.»

Но уже в следующий миг он уже не был в этом так уверен. Он отправился проверять.

***

_Майкрофт ненавидел семейные посиделки, особенно рождественские, где ожидалось, что он будет веселиться и праздновать и не портить другим настроение. Единственное, с чем соглашался и Шерлок — Рождество было просто адом._  
Если не обращать внимания на возможность возгорания от огня, Майкрофт был спокоен. Он вежливо кивал всем пришедшим, не здороваясь за руку по причине «плохого самочувствия», что, впрочем, Шерлок раскусил сразу. Майкрофт заметил его сидящим с книгой в углу комнаты. Словно почувствовав на себе взгляд брата, Шерлок посмотрел на него и показал язык, на что Майкрофт не смог сдержать улыбки.

_Его дыхание перехватило, когда один из многочисленных родственников — он даже не понял, кто — прошел мимо и задел его руку. Майкрофт едва сдержался от крика о помощи, от того, что его спокойствие и баланс нарушены, и в панике застыл.  
Нет. Он не мог паниковать. Только не на публике. Ни за что._

_Он извинился перед гостями и практически побежал наверх, заперевшись в своей комнате, чтобы Шерлок не мог зайти туда. Он чувствовал, как ему тяжело дышать, как бешено билось сердце, как его кожа горела. Опять нет баланса. Мысли летели в его голове с огромной скоростью._

_Шерлок, чье тело безвольно болталось в в петле, охватывающей шею. Изувченное тело Шерлока под колесами автомобиля — зеленого, но это было сейчас не так важно — а потом..._

_— Стоп! — Майкрофт сам испугался вырвавшегося крика с его губ. Он сжался в комок, обняв колени руками, ожидая, когда же это все закончится. Его ладони были липкими от пота, а рот — сухим, как от жажды._

_Шерлок был в опасности, и это была только его вина, и..._

_Приступ внезапно прекратился. Майкрофт даже покраснел от смущения, не зная, то ли он разочарован, то ли рад от того, что его никто не проведал._

***

Майкрофт прекрасно знал, что все собрания важны, даже самые скучные. А еще, чтобы не терять внимательности и собранности даже на самых долгих собраниях, он всегда заинтересованно слушал выступавших — даже если говорили о важности замены столовых приборов в начальных школах на пластиковые. Хотя, в этом он был согласен. Дети, похожие на Шерлока, принесут куда меньше вреда с пластиковым ножом.

На последней мысли он усмехнулся про себя — детей, похожих на Шерлока, нет.

Никто не комментировал его действия — то, как он писал левой рукой на клочке бумаги, когда делал записи. Все знали об этой его маленькой странности. Майкрофт всегда говорил, что это помогает ему сконцентрироваться, и позволял им по-доброму усмехаться над этим. 

Будто от самой мысли о том, что он потеряет одну ручку, у него не сжимается сердце.

Со временем стало совершенно ясно, что самое худшее, что может с ним случиться — это потеря баланса и самообладания.

Как уже бывало, Майкрофт отвлекся на беспорядок в бумагах других людей. Как они могут работать при таком рабочем месте? Он понял, что перестал писать, только когда Антея дотронулась его рук. Он взглянул на нею и увидел краткие записи совещания.

Они пришли к молчаливому соглашению. Майкрофт больше не будет посещать такие совещания. И Антея как никто лучше справится с этой работой.

Это не болезнь, сказал он ей, вернувшись в кабинет, где он лично, из своих средств, перестелил пол, чтобы больше не переступать через трещины.

Он пять раз двигал кресло, перед тем как успокоиться.

***

_В списке правил пункты с Первого по Двадцать Пятый были о том, чего Шерлоку было делать нельзя. И, конечно же, Шерлоку доставляло огромное удовольствие нарушать их._

_Сегодня он нарушил главное правило — находился в кабинете Майкрофта._

_— Убирайся! — грозно сказал Майкрофт. Шерлок стоял на месте, скрестив руки на груди._

_— Или что? — усмехнулся он. — Боишься, что я что-нибудь сделаю?_

_Майкрофт сглотнул._

_Это было главной ошибкой. Шерлок считал всё, что было необходимо, и даже больше. Неторопливо он подошел к столу и сдвинул ручку с места. Это было по-детски и глупо, но именно это окончательно расшатало нервы, и стены вокруг Майкрофта начали двигаться, стало нечем дышать._

_Это опять случилось._

_Он снова видел смерть Шерлока. От своих рук. Это Майкрофт толкал его под тот автобус. Это Майкрофт привязывал его к шпалам. Это Майкрофт завел таймер на бомбе, привязанной к груди Шерлока. Он в ужасе посмотрел на свои руки._

_Как он вообще мог сделать такое?_

_— Майкрофт? — краем сознания он слышал обеспокоенный голос Шерлока. Это его успокоило._

_Шерлок жив, он рядом. Всё такой же надоедливый придурок._

_Дышать стало легче, взгляд прояснился, и он увидел ужас в глазах Шерлока._

_Майкрофт склонил голову от стыда. Он не хотел, чтобы Шерлок видел его таким._

_— Шерлок..._

_— Прости меня, — выпалил Шерлок._

_Было видно, что он хотел сказать что-то еще, но передумал и резко вышел._

_(Он больше никогда не мешал Майкрофтовской компульсивной организованности.)_

***

Майкрофт машинально поправил молоток на двери квартиры, прежде чем вошел и услышал скрипку — очередное собственное сочинение Шерлока. Он всегда был талантливым музыкантом.

Когда старший Холмс вошел, младший стоял возле окна и доигрывал мелодию.

— Как это называется? — спросил Майкрофт, присаживаясь в кресло Джона.

— Скрипка, — съязвил Шерлок, в свою очередь усаживаясь в кресло. Майкрофт замолк, а Шерлок нахмурился.

— Что-то случилось?

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Майкрофт ответил вопросом на вопрос.

— Потому. Ты не посмотрел на меня с осуждением. Ты никогда не забываешь сделать это, — Шерлок нахмурил брови, а Майкрофт попытался сделать вид, что всё как всегда. — Ты опять потерял вес.

— Да, — нахмурившись произнес Майкрфот, круча в руках ручку зонта.

— Я тут провел исследование, — после недолгого молчания сказал Шерлок, в чьем голосе было непривычно слышать мягкие нотки. Майкрфот кивнул в ответ, и Шерлок бросил ему на колени свой телефон. — Очередной сайт самопомощи.

Майкрофт посмотрел на экран, где большим шрифтом были написаны три буквы:

— Шерлок, у...

— ...тебя нет ОКР, я знаю, — встрял Шерлок, и когда Майкрофт посмотрел на брата, то увидел, как он сидел на кресле, свесив ноги с одного подлокотника, положив голову на другой. После некоторого раздумья, он добавил. — Хотя он у тебя есть. Это же очевидно. Но давай не будем ругаться, я еще не рассказал тебе про дело, которое расследовал на этой неделе...

Майкрофт хмыкнул и позволил Шерлоку говорить то, о чем он уже знал. Его голос звучал лишь как окружающий шум, пока он мельком просматривал сайт.

Не было того, что он еще не видел.

**

_Проблемы с весом стали поводом для постоянных подколок Шерлока. Майкрофт был рад, что у него не было комплекса неполноценности. Будучи братом Шерлока Холмса, надо иметь толстую кожу — что всегда веселило Шерлока._

_Когда Шерлок стал замечать, что Майкрофт всё больше времени проводит в ванной комнате, тот пообещал себе, что это в последний раз. Но, лежа в кровати, он понял, что больше не контролирует это. Обцессии возникают внезапно. Они начинают быть частью твоего распорядка, а когда ты пытаешься изменить их, они не уходят._

_Майкрофт не мог перестать вызывать рвоту, да и не хотел. Он не хотел переедать, но был иногда так голоден. И поэтому размеры его талии постоянно менялись, что давало повод Шерлоку придумывать новые способы обозвать его толстым.  
Тем, с каким отчаянием Майкрофт контролировал свой вес — даже больше, чем жизнь — Шерлок будет пользоваться всегда. И Майкрофт позволит это, потому что он никогда не расскажет младшему брату о тех ужасных минутах в самый разгар ночи, когда он не делал этого. _

***

В случае Майкрофта обцессии практически всегда перевешивали компульсии. Тогда как переключение рубильника утомительно, а вызывание рвоты — даже больно, то навязчивые мысли о том, что Шерлок сорвется, что Джон может не выдержать характера своего сожителя и уйдет, или что Шерлок пострадает из-за действий Майкрофта, были наиболее устрашающими.

Всё всегда останавливается на Шерлоке. И Магнуссен знал об этом — Шерлок — его болевая точка.

Но что больше всего раздражало Майкрофта — он никак не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что все его страхи необоснованны. Никто не смог бы связать Шерлока и привычку Майкрофта переступать трещины, но он не мог так рисковать. Он обхватил голову руками и посмотрел на разложенные перед собой бумаги. Он прекрасно понимал, что неспособен разбираться с важными делами, если опять всего спит три часа.

Он даже не поднял взгляда, когда Антея вошла в кабинет и поставила перед ним стакан кофе. Ему даже не надо было видеть, чтобы знать это — он чувствовал запах. Но когда Антея промолчала, что было странным, Майкрофт поднял взгляд и успел заметить исчезающее за поворотом пальто Шерлока. 

Это был стакан из Старбакса, а в букве «О» на фамилии Холмс было нарисовано лицо. Майкрофт покачал головой и достал прожужжавший мобильный.

**_Подумал, что тебе это пригодится. ШХ_ **

Он едва улыбнулся, как...

**_И это. ШХ_ **

Это была ссылка на тот самый веб-сайт, который Шерлок показывал ему несколько дней назад. Он прикусил губу и вспомнил, что говорила ему Мамуля, когда он пытался убедить всех, что ему не нужна помощь врачей. Он был умнее многих психиатров. Они не сделают ничего хорошего. Но она села рядом с ним, сжала его ладонь и сказала, что большое путешествие всегда начинается с маленького шага.

Он открыл ссылку


End file.
